


Bruyante surdité

by Killo89



Series: Contes hétaliens en français [5]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Childhood, Childhood Friends, Deaf Character, Isolation, Loneliness, Sign Language
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-18
Updated: 2016-09-18
Packaged: 2018-08-15 20:29:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8071666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Killo89/pseuds/Killo89
Summary: Lukas n'a jamais rien entendu de sa vie, et regardait les lèvres se mouvoir avec désintérêt.





	

Il regarda l’enfant assis sur le rebord du muret avec curiosité. Il mangeait un sandwich qu’il avait sorti d’une petite boite bleue et ne semblait rien regarder en particulier. Il était tout le temps seul et personne ne lui parlait jamais. Mais il n’essayait même pas de parler ! se contra Matthias.

Il repoussa cette pensée, ce n’était pas juste qu’il soit toujours seul. Pendant la pause méridienne, il s’asseyait là-bas, écarté des autres pour manger son repas. Pendant les autres récréations, il restait dans un coin isolé et regardait l’air autour de lui avec une curiosité innocente. Certains disent l’avoir déjà vu sourire en regardant le vide, et trouvèrent ça si bizarre qu’ils refusèrent de l’approcher à nouveau.

Généralement, il était laissé tranquille parce qu’il effrayait les autres à cause de son isolement constant. Certains l’embêtent, évidemment, mais il ne répond pas et les regarde comme s’il ne comprenait pas ce qu’ils disaient.

On n’avait jamais entendu le son de sa voix. Matthias était sûr qu’elle était jolie, mais il devait avouer qu’il avait aussi un peu peur de l’approcher aussi. Ce que les autres disaient sur lui lui donnait froid dans le dos.

En classe, il ne levait jamais la main pour répondre aux questions et le maitre fait comme s’il n’existait pas. Ils avaient demandé qui il était et quel était son nom, mais il leur disait à chaque fois d’aller lui parler.

Ils ne le firent pas. Ils restaient ensemble, jouant alors qu’il les regardait avec simple curiosité, une once d’envie apparaissant de temps en temps mais redevant juste curieux dès que des regards lui étaient jetés.

Matthias était ami avec Tino et Berwald. Ils étaient ses meilleurs amis, Alfred et Gilbert arrivaient juste après.

Ils étaient toujours ensemble et jouaient beaucoup à chat. Un jour, toute leur classe joua à chat ensemble ! Tous sauf un. Le même.

« Berwald ! Va lui parler ! fit Matthias en se cachant derrière lui. Je suis sûr qu’il te parlera à toi !

-Pourquoi moi ?

-Bah vous aimez pas parler tous les deux apparemment. Ma maman m’a dit que deux négatifs ça fait du positif, c’est mathémamatique !

-On dit mathématique, Matt, corrigea Tino.

-Et va lui parler toi-même si tu le veux tellement, fit Berwald en retournant à côté de Tino.

-Tu parles tout le temps de lui. Va le voir. »

Matthias ne savait pas quoi faire. Son meilleur ami venait de refuser de l’aider et il était un peu perdu sur comment parler à ce garçon. Enfin, garçon ? Personne ne savait vraiment. Il ne parlait jamais et ses vêtements étaient trop neutres pour pouvoir indiquer ce qu’il était !

Mais il avait une barrette en forme de lapin, et elle était mignonne.

« C’est peut-être une fille, dit-il à voix haute.

-Peut-être, fit Tino. Dans tous les cas, on l’a jamais entendue parler. Moi je suis pour qu’on aille lui parler. Allez Ber, je suis sûr qu’elle sera contente ! »

Il haussa les épaules et suivit alors que Tino se détachait du groupe pour approcher la fille qui, seule, dessinait sur le mur avec son doigt.

Matthias le suivit et alla devant lui pour être le premier à lui parler.

Leurs camarades les regardaient, hébétés. Qu’allaient-ils faire ? Parler au monstre ?!

Alfred et Gilbert rigolèrent après avoir dit une blague sur Matthias qu’il n’entendit pas et Elizabetha courut devant eux pour leur demander ce qu’ils faisaient.

« On va lui parler, fit simplement Tino en souriant.

-Mais elle pourrait vous blesser ! répondit Elizabetha. On sait pas ce qu’il peut faire…

-Bah on pourrait commencer par lui demander si c’est une fille ou un garçon, commenta Matthias. Tu veux venir avec nous ? On pourra la combattre si elle devient méchante si tu veux.

-Ouais ! s’enjoua la fillette en sortant ses poings.

-Non, faites pas ça ! grogna Tino. Elle est gentille, j’en suis sûr. Vous devez arrêter de dire des trucs méchants sur elle. C’est peut-être pour ça qu’elle vient jamais vous parler, méchants !

-Calme-toi Tino, on rigole, fit Matthias. Allez, on y va. »

La fillette n’avait même pas tourné la tête, comme si elle n’avait rien entendu. Elle était assise devant un mur, dos aux autres, jouant avec quelque chose entre ses jambes écartées. Elle semblait ne pas bouger mais elle relevait sa tête de temps en temps pour compter quelque chose à l’aide de ses doigts.

Elizabetha avait déserté, vraiment effrayée à l’idée d’approcher la fillette.

« Laissez-moi y aller seul, fit Matthias. On doit pas lui faire peur ! »

Tino agréa et le regarda s’assoir à côté d’elle pour engager la conversation.

Matthias comprit rapidement que ce n’était pas une fille et le regarda avec surprise et étonnement.

Il le regarda et lui sourit doucement en voyant son visage étonné.

« Ça va ? demanda-t-il. Tu joues à quoi ? »

Il ne répondit pas, mais au lieu fit d’étranges gestes dans les airs sans bouger la bouche.

« Tu vas pas bien ? Pourquoi tu bouges les bras comme ça ? »

Le garçonnet semblait ne pas pouvoir expliquer clairement et se leva soudainement pour aller chercher quelque chose dans son cartable qui était posé un peu plus loin.

Il en sortit un papier et un crayon et revint vers Matthias, sous les yeux ébahis des autres. Il posa la feuille de papier sur le mur et prit le crayon dans une main pour écrire dessus. Il y travaillait minutieusement sous le regard de Matthias qui, silencieux, restait étonné par le garçonnet.

Il finit sa phrase en faisant un point comme ses parents lui ont appris et tendit la feuille à Matthias.

Il était en train d’apprendre à lire et n’arrivait pas à déchiffrer les lettres du garçon.

Ledit garçon se demandait pourquoi Matthias semblait ne pas comprendre, lui lisait parfaitement cette écriture !

En revanche, il se mit un peu à trembler en voyant Gilbert approcher. L’albinos avait pris l’habitude de l’embêter pour tenter de le faire parler, et celui-ci ne faisait jamais rien pour se défendre.

« Dégage, Gilbert, grogna Matthias. Pourquoi tu l’embêtes ? Il a rien fait.

-Il veut pas parler au génialissime moi ! Tu te rends compte ?

-Bah peut-être parce que t’es pas si génialissime. Laisse-le tranquille. »

Gilbert grogna et pinça la joue du garçon qui la frotta ensuite pour tenter de faire passer la douleur. Il tira la langue et tourna les talons pour rejoindre Alfred qui était choqué par la réaction de Matthias.

Matthias prit le bout de papier et le relit attentivement.

« J… Je… s… c… non, s…uis… mu… mu… et ? Je… suis… muet… répéta-t-il. Je suis muet. Tu es muet ? »

C’était un prénom « muet » ? Il n’en avait pas la moindre idée. Il ne savait pas ce que cela signifiait, et répéta la question.

« Tu t’appelles Muet ? »

Le garçon regarda fixement ses lèvres et secoua la tête négativement. Il pointa sa bouche du doigt et l’ouvrit, comme s’il voulait parler, mais aucun son ne vint.

« Ah, tu peux pas parler ? C’est ça muet ? »

Le garçon avait à nouveau fixé sa bouche de son regard presque vide et avait opiné du bonnet.

« C’est une maladie ? »

Autre hochement de tête.

« Y’a pas des médicaments pour la muèterie ? »

Il parla beaucoup trop vite, et le garçon ne put lire sur ses lèvres pour comprendre ses mots. Il pencha la tête pour lui faire comprendre qu’il n’avait pas compris et qu’il devait répéter plus lentement. Matthias réagit et répéta sa phrase.

« Mais, tu m’entends pas ? demanda-t-il. Tes oreilles aussi elles sont muettes ? »

Le garçon rehocha la tête. Donc il ne pouvait pas non plus entendre ? C’est pour ça qu’il est tout le temps seul ou qu’il ne participe pas en classe. Il allait aussi souvent avec une gentille dame parfois, mais personne ne savait ce qu’ils faisaient. Peut-être que la dame lui expliquait des choses, des cours pour les muets de la bouche et des oreilles, pensa Matthias.

« C’est dommage. Tu veux bien être mon ami ? »

Le garçon hocha la tête positivement, légèrement étonné et amusé par les réactions de Matthias à ses problèmes. Généralement, on le fuyait quand il révélait tout ça, et il s’était attendu à une nouvelle fuite. En plus, il était très timide et avait peur des gens…

« Tu veux qu’on joue avec les autres ou pas ? » demanda Matthias en indiquant le groupe d’enfants qui, amassés au milieu de la cour, regardaient, effrayés mais surtout étonnamment curieux.

Le garçon secoua la tête, négativement, après avoir jeté un œil au groupe. Ils lui faisaient peur, ils n’avaient pas envie de leur parler, il était trop timide.

Il redoutait néanmoins le reste de la journée. Était-ce un piège de la part du garçon pour se moquer de lui ?

Mais Il n’avait pas l’air de vouloir lui faire de mal, ou même de se moquer de lui. Ils restèrent dans le même coin tout le reste de la récréation, Matthias lui donna son nom et demanda le sien, mais il n’avait aucun moyen de l’expliquer. Il avait fait des gestes étranges, mais avait fini par l’écrire sur la même feuille de papier, son écriture toujours aussi loin de calligraphie.

« Lukas… lut doucement Matthias. Il est joli ton prénom. Pourquoi tu bouges tes bras quand tu parles ?

-C’est comme ça que je parle, écrivit Lukas en tentant de faire chaque lettre comme il s’était entrainé pour apprendre à écrire. »

Matthias lui répondit avec un sourire, pas trop de sûr de ce que cela signifiait. Il parlait avec les mains ?

En tout cas, c’était cool.

La récréation terminée, Lukas disparut avec la même femme qui l’emmenait parfois. Il ne revint pas de la journée.

Matthias se demandait où son nouvel ami était passé, et il recevait toujours des regards curieux voire dégoutés de ses camarades. Mais ce n’était pas important. Le soir arrivé, il raconta à ses parents sa nouvelle découverte, et demanda des informations sur le mutisme de ce garçon, Lukas.

Le lendemain, il retrouva Lukas, toujours aussi seul. Il vint à lui à nouveau et passa son temps à ses côtés. Il ne pouvait pas lui parler. Il le fit quand même, étrangement. Il parlait sans fin, disait des choses en sachant pertinemment qu’il n’était pas entendu, donc encore moins compris. Lukas ne regardait même pas ses lèvres bouger, appréciant purement sa présence et la chaleur qu’il dégageait.

L’absence de sens améliore ceux qui restent. Lukas n’aimait pas être touché, mais étrangement, Matthias ne le gênait pas. Il ne fallait pas dépasser les limites non plus, mais il laissait Matthias dans sa bulle d’espace personnel vitale sans s’éloigner ou le repousser.

C’était un grand début.

Il ne comprenait pas ce qu’il disait, et à vrai dire, ça le frustrait un peu. Matthias semblait mettre beaucoup d’implication dans son discours, et Lukas ne savait pas vraiment s’il avait compris qu’il n’entendait pas. Il était aussi un peu en colère contre Matthias qui semblait se ficher entièrement de ce souci. Il ne le montrait pas, c’était son seul ami, mais il voulait lui faire comprendre d’arrêter.

Il l’avait fait d’une manière un peu plus violente que voulue et nécessaire, en le giflant simplement.

Bon, au moins le message était passé. Il ne s’était pas excusé, il n’était pas vraiment désolé.

Toute cette année scolaire, Matthias passa son temps avec Lukas, jouant à des jeux avec lui, en silence complet. Ça le rendait triste que son ami ne pouvait pas parler, car il n’entendrait jamais son rire ! Il ne le voyait que sourire et espérait un jour le voir rire, mais Lukas ne pouvait pas entendre de blagues !

C’était embêtant.

Matthias se surentraina pour pouvoir apprendre à écrire et lire plus vite. Il voulait communiquer avec son ami, et même s’il appréciait sa présence, bien que silencieuse, il voulait lui raconter ses journées, des choses sur sa famille ou des plaisanteries.

Il dessina plein de choses pour expliquer à Lukas où il vivait et à quoi ressemblait sa maison. Il avait offert ces dessins à Lukas qui les avait gardés précieusement.

L’année suivante, un petit garçon que Matthias ne connaissait pas arriva à l’école avec Lukas. C’était étrange, puisque Lukas n’était jamais avec personne, à part lui.

Il était jaloux de devoir partager son Lukas avec un inconnu, mais il n’allait pas embêter un ami de Lukas non plus !

« C’est qui ? » demanda-t-il en pointant le plus petit garçon du doigt.

Lukas le regarda d’un visage fatigué qu’il arborait tous les matins jusqu’à au moins six heures du soir. Après réflexion, c’est vrai qu’il avait toujours l’air fatigué.

Le petit garçon se cacha derrière Lukas qui ne savait pas trop comment réagir. Il était aussi timide que son frère, et aimerait avoir quelqu’un derrière qui se cacher aussi.

« Je suis son frère… murmura l’enfant aux cheveux quasi-blancs. T’es qui, toi ? Pourquoi t’es là ? »

Le regard de Lukas alterna entre son frère et son ami. Il voyait bien la méfiance de son frère et se retourna en gesticulant les bras. Il parlait avec son frère là ? C’était un étrange moyen de communication… Mais ses parents lui ont dit qu’il ne fallait pas se moquer !

Il ne l’aurait pas fait de toute façon, mais si ses parents l’avaient dit, ça devait être très, très mal…

Le petit garçon, après que Lukas eut relâché ses bras pour les laisser pendre, répondit à voix haute, tout en bougeant les bras.

« Tu m’en as jamais parlé ! C’est pas sympa ! »

Lukas ne répondit pas et caressa la tête de son frère avec un petit sourire que Matthias n’avait jamais vu. Il lui avait déjà souri, oui, mais jamais ce genre de sourire !

Il était mignon ce sourire-ci, mais le petit se mit juste à rougir en serrant les poings.

« Je t’ai déjà dit d’arrêter de faire ça ! Tu m’énerves ! »

Lukas haussa les épaules et se retourna vers Matthias.

Matthias était encore plus jaloux. Quelqu’un venait de communiquer avec _son_ ami. L’ami avec qui il tentait d’avoir une discussion depuis plus de six mois. Bon, ils avaient bel et bien échangé des informations, mais ce n'était pas suffisant pour lui.

« Et tu t’appelles comment ? demanda Matthias en regardant Emil avec curiosité pour cacher sa jalousie.

-Emil.

-Et t’es pas muet toi ?

-Bah non ! Tu vois bien que je te parle ! »

Matthias trouvait ce petit très mignon malgré son caractère.

« Tu veux jouer avec nous ? lui demanda-t-il en s’agenouillant pour le regarder dans les yeux, bien qu’il ne fût pas vraiment si petit.

-J’y compte bien, parce que si tu dis des trucs pas sympas sur mon frère, je lui dirai et il te frappera. »

Ah. Il allait tenter de s’accointer de ce petit plein de méfiance, mais juste parce qu’il était le frère de Lukas.

 

 

Matthias avait fait beaucoup d’efforts. En plus d’avoir appris la langue des signes, il l’avait enseignée à Tino et Berwald pour qu’ils puissent communiquer aussi avec Lukas.

Lui n’en savait rien. Il ne se doutait pas de la surprise qu’on lui préparait. Même lorsqu’il reçut un texto de Matthias qui lui ordonnait de venir chez lui. Il n’avait pas vraiment cherché à comprendre, et il s’ennuyait pas mal chez lui. Que faire une fois seul de toute façon ?

Travailler, lire, jeux vidéo parfois. Mais ensuite ? Puzzles ? Casse-têtes divers ? Peindre ? Dessiner ?

Non, honnêtement, rien ne lui venait. Il pouvait se promener, mais il n’avait pas la tête à ça aujourd’hui. C’est vrai que de la compagnie serait le mieux. Son frère aurait pu faire l’affaire, mais il était parti chez on-ne-sait-qui. Lukas prit sa veste et sortit simplement de la maison pour rejoindre Matthias. Il n’habitait pas si loin, mais il lui fallait au moins dix minutes de marche minimum.

Tout le trajet, son esprit fut focalisé sur sa façon de communiquer avec ses amis. Textos, feuilles de papier ou juste signes de la main. C’était plutôt frustrant de ne pas pouvoir avoir des discussions plus vivantes que de belles phrases signées sur du papier blanc. Plus vivantes, plus directes… Lukas ne signait qu’avec son frère, le seul qui connaissait la langue, lui à part.

Il avait la tête baissée, et ne prêtait aucune attention aux détails qui défilaient autour de lui. Il arriva plus rapidement que prévu devant la maison de Matthias. Ses parents n’étaient pas là, comme souvent. Il sonna et entra sans attendre qu’on lui ouvre, pas vraiment prompt à suivre les règles de bienséances usuelles.

Il se dirigea vers le salon, vers le canapé où Matthias était certainement allongé, quasi nu, mangeant n’importe quel genre de chips il pouvait trouver. Il ne s’attendait pas à être brutalement ébloui par un flash d’appareil photo. Forcé de se cacher le visage avec son bras, il se redressa pour voir Matthias devant lui, Tino, Berwald et son frère juste derrière.

Il exagéra un haussement d’épaules pour demander ce qu’il se passait.

Son cœur se mit à battre la chamade quand il vit Matthias lui répondre.

« Surprise ! signa-t-il en souriant. C’est quelque chose sur quoi j’ai beaucoup travaillé ! Regarde, on peut enfin parler ! »

Lukas le regarda, hébété, le souffle coupé et yeux écarquillés.

« Tu… Tu as appris… ? demanda-t-il, ses mouvements lents et imprécis.

-Bien sûr ! répondit Matthias en parlant tandis qu’il signait, je voulais te faire plaisir. J’ai toujours voulu vraiment te parler. C’est mieux qu’une ardoise et un feutre à constamment porter sur soi, non ? »

Lukas hocha la tête doucement. Il apprit par la suite que Tino et Berwald avaient aussi appris, pour leur permettre de tous communiquer sans qu’il soit mis à part à cause de son handicap. Il ne le considérait pas comme un handicap, de son côté. Il pouvait parler, bouger, avoir un travail, étudier, écrire, lire. Le seul problème était communiquer avec ses proches, et ceux-ci venaient de régler ce dernier problème d’un coup de baguette magique.

Il frappa Matthias sur la tête en voyant la blague qu’il venait de signer, mais accepta qu’il le prenne dans ses bras sans se débattre.

Il allait adorer ce renouveau.

**Author's Note:**

> Courte histoire sur la surdité.  
> Une langue que j'aimerais apprendre, c'est bien la langue des signes !


End file.
